Frank Bowers
Frank Bowers é um conhecido traficante local, conhecido de Chloe Price e antigo namorado de Rachel Amber e também dono de Pompidou, um cachorro de rinhas de luta que foi resgatado por ele. Ele mora em um trailer, com o qual se locomove por Arcadia Bay. Ele aparece como um antagonista secundário no jogo, podendo ter seu papel em alguns episódios relacionado às escolhas de Max. Frank reaparece como um dos personagens principais em Before the Storm, a prequel dos eventos de Life is Strange. Para a galeria de imagens clique aqui. Para visitar o trailer do Frank, clique aqui. Personalidade Frank geralmente é visto como assustador e grosseiro. Ele é mais fechado e tem uma vida solitária e independente em seu trailer, que fica na maior parte do tempo na praia fora da cidade, acompanhado apenas de seu cão e melhor amigo, Pompidou. Ele não parece confiar muito nas pessoas, o que pode ser a razão de sua vida solitária. Em suas próprias palavras, ele "treinou Pompidou para ser seu amigo" Frank diz isso no Episódio 4, quando Max e Chloe estão tentando pegar sua lista de clientes, caso Max diga que ama cachorros e que queria ter um tão bem treinado quanto Pompidou., provavelmente porque ele, na verdade, deseja a companhia de alguém, alguém em que ele possa confiar. Várias pessoas em Arcadia Bay parecem desrespeita-lo e evita-lo, além de pensarem nele como um mentiroso e um perdedor Isso é dito por Nathan para Max no Restaurante Two Whales em "Chaos Theory".. Frank se irrita facilmente e tende a ter um comportamento violento e agressivo, principalmente quando está sob influência de drogas. Sua personalidade hostil e o fato de ele dificilmente confiar em pessoas provavelmente são consequências do seu envolvimento com drogas. Apesar disso, ele parece ter um bom coração, como revelado no Episódio 4. Ele parece ser carinhoso e leal com aqueles com os quais se importa, como Pompidou e Rachel Amber. Nos Episódios 4 e 5 descobrimos que ele acredita em Deus e vai à igreja Durante o encontro na praia, caso o jogador escolha a opção "Ajude-nos, senão" entre as opções de diálogo disponíveis, Frank dirá: "Suas vadias esnobes! Não venham à minha casa e me julguem! Eu já vou à igreja pra isso!". Outra opção, "Sem balas", o leva a dizer "Eu não temo a ninguém, exceto meu criador!". No Episódio 5, caso o jogador decida não revelar a verdade sobre Rachel, no fim da conversa Frank dirá: "Obrigado por tentar, Max. Então eu acho que devemos apenas esperar que o Senhor nos leve para cima... ou não.". Biografia A seguir o que Max escreveu sobre Frank em seu diário: Nunca me esquecerei do Frank, pois ele foi a primeira e a última pessoa para à qual eu apontei uma arma. Como a Chloe acabou nesse meio de traficantes escrotos? O mais estranho é que, quando eu o vi ameaçando a Chloe no lixão, fiquei mais chocada com o visual não tão assustador dele. Eu esperava algo mais gangster, mas ele parecia um retardado meio bruto. Acho que ele era, já que estávamos brincando no gramado dele, testando minhas habilidades de voltar no tempo para o divertimento da Chloe. Apesar de não parecer um assassino em série, as vibrações (aura, energia, tanto faz) são RUINS. Eu literalmente senti os pelos dos meus braços arrepiando. Ele queria o dinheiro que a Chloe devia, então não faria sentido machucá-la, mas não quis arriscar. Então, sim, o ameacei com a arma do David. Ridículo. Felizmente, ninguém acabou como em "Cães de Aluguel" ''Uma referência ao thriller americano neo-noir de humor negro de 1992. e pude ver que Frank talvez não seja tão assustador.'' Mas eu NUNCA mais quero ver a Chloe perto dele. Desde que o vimos usando a pulseira da Rachel Amber, sabe-se lá por que, duvido que a Chloe saia com ele de novo. E, agora, ele está no topo da lista de suspeitos. Sobre Ele costumava frequentar a Blackwell Academy, mas provavelmente foi expulso. Ele também costumava apostar em rinhas de cachorros, mas depois é revelado que ele salvou vários cães, inclusive seu companheiro atual, Pompidou. Frank cresceu em uma família religiosa. Seu pai, que era muito religioso, foi pra cadeia quando era jovem. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Em seu caminho para encontrar Warren no Estacionamento da Blackwell, Max vê o trailer de Frank com seu cão, Pompidou, dormindo na frente dele. Max pode desenhar um rosto em uma janela suja do trailer e tirar uma foto opcional dele. Mais tarde, descobrimos que Chloe tem uma dívida grande com Frank - ela deve a ele $3,000 que ela pegou emprestado para cobrir o custo do reparo de sua caminhonete, que ela usaria para fugir de Arcadia Bay. Frank exige seu dinheiro de volta. Essa dívida com Frank é um dos motivos de Chloe precisar tentar roubar dinheiro de Nathan Prescott, o outro é para fugir de Arcadia Bay com Rachel. No entanto, não encontramos Frank nesse episódio, ele é mostrado apenas na cena final, com Pompidou, ao lado de seu trailer, quando a neve começa a cair. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" No Restaurante Two Whales, o trailer de Frank está no estacionamento ao lado do restaurante, com Frank dormindo em uma cadeira e seu cachorro, de guarda, ao seu lado. Se Max tenta se aproximar do trailer, o cachorro de Frank começa a latir alto. Frank diz a Pompidou para parar e Max se afasta. Dentro do restaurante, se Max falar com um policial, ele avisa Max para ficar longe do trailer e diz que Frank é uma pessoa grosseira. Enquanto Max e Chloe saem do restaurante, Frank acorda e as observa indo embora na caminhonete de Chloe. No Ferro Velho American Rust, Frank vai investigar o som de tiros e de vidro se quebrando e encontra Max e Chloe juntas. Frank as chama de "Thelma e Louise" e de "Bonnie e Clyde", fazendo referência à filmes. Chloe tenta ignorá-lo mas ele continua a perturbá-las, e começa a comparar a si mesmo com Chloe, que se ofende, dizendo que não são nada parecidos. Frank à lembra que ambos precisam de dinheiro e que ela deve a ele. Enquanto Chloe jura que o pagará, a atenção de Frank é redirecionada a Max, que esta escondendo a arma de David Madsen em suas costas. Ele se aproxima dela e pergunta o que ela está escondendo. Chloe percebe que Frank está usando uma pulseira azul em seu pulso direito e o interrompe, exigindo saber onde ele a conseguiu. Frank diz que a pulseira era de uma amiga. Chloe reconhece a pulseira como sendo de Rachel Amber, acusando-o de roubo. Quando ela tenta tirar a pulseira de Frank, ele pega seu canivete, apontando-o para Chloe e ameaçando-a. Frank se vira e percebe que Max está apontando a arma para ele, ela pede para ele se afastar, no entanto, Frank acha que Max não parece ser capaz de disparar uma arma e tenta se aproximar para tirar a arma das mãos de Max, dizendo que ela estava brincando e que deveria abaixar a arma. Max tem a opção de atirar em Frank ou não. Atirar em Frank= Atirar em Frank Se Max decide atirar em Frank, o som de um click é ouvido - a arma ficou sem balas. Frank ri, dizendo que se lembrará de Max quase ter atirado nele. Ele avisa Chloe que ela tem até sexta-feira para pagá-lo. Chloe abraça Max e a agradece. |-|Não atirar em Frank= Não atirar em Frank Frank ri, tirando a arma de Max. Ele avisa Chloe que ela tem até sexta-feira para pagá-lo, e vai embora com a arma. Chloe fica brava por Max não ter tentado defendê-la. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Durante esse episódio, Max e Chloe tentam invadir o trailer de Frank em busca de mais pistas sobre o que aconteceu com Rachel depois de terem descoberto as enigmáticas mensagens de Nathan no escritório do Diretor Wells e as fotografias de David nas quais Rachel e Frank aparecem juntos. No Restaurante Two Whales, Chloe tenta bolar um plano complexo, mas Max assegura a ela que tem um plano melhor em mente. Max entra no restaurante para falar com Frank enquanto Chloe tenta descobrir uma maneira de distrair Pompidou. Quando Max fala com Anderson Berry dentro do restaurante, ele dá algumas informações sobre o passado de Frank, dizendo que ele apostava em rinhas de cães, mas que seus sentimentos mudaram, levando-o a resgatar alguns cachorros, mantendo um pra si mesmo. Anderson especula que Frank tenha criado seu atual animal de estimação e cão de guarda, Pompidou, "com sangue" para atacar invasores e agir como seu guarda costas. Anderson acha Frank um canalha e diz pra Max e Chloe ficarem longe dele. Max pode dizer à ele que acreditava que Frank e Rachel eram representações da Blackwell, Anderson confirma que Frank não era mais um aluno da Blackwell mas que realmente representa uma faceta de Arcadia Bay. Depois de falar com Anderson, Max usa a informação que descobriu para falar com Nathan Prescott. Ela diz à ele que ouviu que seu pai, Sean Prescott, contratou um policial para tomar conta dele e ficar de olho no Frank, o que Nathan nega. Max questiona a lealdade da policia quanto aos Prescotts e diz que Frank pode acabar sendo preso um dia, com o que Nathan concorda, dizendo que isso aconteceria eventualmente. Nathan também, acidentalmente, cita a "jura de sangue" que Frank fez com Rachel. Max pode voltar no tempo para perguntar a Nathan sobre ela. Isso faz Nathan entrar em pânico e revelar que Frank acreditava que Rachel estava apaixonada por ele, enquanto Nathan acreditava que tudo que ela queria eram suas drogas e que ela usava Frank, que tirava fotos dela, para facilitar seu vício em drogas. Rachel achava Frank um mentiroso e um perdedor, como a maioria das pessoas de Arcadia Bay. Max pode perguntar a Nathan sobre drogas, prometendo esquecer tudo que ele havia feito caso ele a ajudasse a conseguir drogas com o Frank. Nathan duvida que Max usaria sequer aspirina para bebês, mas a diz para usar as palavras "Maior Educação" se quisesse conseguir drogas com Frank. Max se aproxima de Frank e tenta falar com ele. Reconhecendo as roupas de Rachel Amber, Frank diz que sair com a Chloe, brincar com armas e se vestir como a Rachel não a faz legal ou durona. Max pergunta como ele sabia que as roupas eram da Rachel. Ele responde que "Rachel ficava linda com elas, enquanto Max fica ridícula". Max tenta persuadir Frank a mostrar as chaves de seu trailer, o que ele recusa. Se Max derramar sua comida ou bebida, Frank se torna muito agressivo e Max é obrigada a voltar no tempo. Se Max tenta falar com Frank sobre drogas, usando o código que Nathan à forneceu, Frank se recusa a mostrar qualquer conhecimento sobre aquilo ou a oferecer drogas à ela. Se Max tenta apelar ao amor de Frank por Pompidou, Frank coloca as chaves do trailer na mesa e provoca Max. Se Max cita o amor de Frank por Rachel Amber, Frank coloca uma foto de Rachel e as chaves do trailer sobre a mesa, permitindo a Max admirar a foto. Com as chaves de Frank agora sobre a mesa, Max as pega na frente de Frank e diz a ele que as esta levando. Frank se torna agressivo e exige suas chaves de volta, forçando Max a voltar no tempo a um ponto em que as chaves continuam em seu inventário e Frank não sabe que ela às pegou. Ao retornar ao estacionamento e ao trailer, Chloe entrega a Max um osso para distrair Pompidou e destranca a porta. Max tem a opção de jogar o osso na rua ou mais à frente no estacionamento. Se Max joga o osso na rua, Pompidou é atingido por um caminhão. Dentro do trailer, encontramos vários itens que provam o relacionamento romântico entre Frank e Rachel Amber, como fotos dos dois e cartas de amor de Rachel adereçadas a Frank. Se Frank pegou a arma de Chloe no Episódio 2, ela estará encima da mesa no trailer, e Max tem a opção de pegá-la de volta. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Nesse episódio, Max e Chloe visitam Frank em seu trailer para conseguir mais pistas sobre Rachel. Elas precisam do código para o livro caixa de Frank para descobrirem quando Nathan recebeu drogas de Frank para drogar Kate. Esse confronto é complicado e pode seguir de diversas maneiras. Se Max tentou atirar em Frank no Episódio 2, ele estará armado com uma faca. Se ela não havia tentado atirar nele, ele estará armado com a arma do David. Chloe pode ou não estar armada durante essa sequência. Se Max havia tentado atirar em Frank anteriormente, Chloe estará armada com a arma de David. Se Max não havia feito com que Warren parasse de bater no Nathan, Chloe estará armada com a arma de Nathan. Se Max não houver feito nenhum dos anteriores, Chloe não estará armada. Chloe também pode não estar armada caso Max diga a ela para se livrar da arma logo antes do confronto. Também será mais fácil de se lidar com Frank caso Max tenha escolhido permitir que Chloe roubasse os $5,000 do escritório do Diretor Wells para pagá-lo. Há três saídas permanentes possíveis nesse evento: # Ambos Frank e Pompidou morrem depois de serem baleados por Chloe. Max e Chloe roubam o código de seu livro caixa de seu corpo morto. # Frank está machucado depois de ter sido esfaqueado ou baleado na perna por Chloe. Ele relutantemente concorda em dar a Max e Chloe o código para o livro caixa. # A situação é resolvida e ninguém sai ferido. Frank concorda em dar o código para o livro caixa e se torna um aliado na busca por Rachel. Para se conseguir a primeira opção, Pompidou deve atacar ao sentir que Frank está sendo ameaçado e Chloe tem que estar armada. Max deve dizer algo que irrite Frank, o que leva à uma situação que faz Pompidou atacar (se ele não havia sido ferido anteriormente). A segunda opção acontece caso Max diga algo que irrite Frank, mas só depois de ter pedido a ele que fechasse a porta do trailer, impedindo Pompidou de atacar. A segunda opção também acontecerá caso Max tenha permitido que Pompidou fosse atingido por um caminhão no Episódio 3, já que ele não vai estar por perto para atacar. Isso significa que Frank não pode ser morto, impedindo a opção 1 de ser executada. No entanto, a opção 3, uma negociação pacífica, ainda é possível (mesmo sem dar dinheiro a Frank). Para se conseguir a terceira opção, Max não pode dizer nada que possa, de algum modo, irritar Frank (pode ocorrer apenas um erro, mas apenas caso Frank tenha sido pago). Ela não pode insultá-lo e nem dizer algo que revele que ela já tenha estado em seu trailer, como mencionar coisas como o nome de Pompidou ou a carta de Rachel. Isso pode requerer um pouco de tentativa e erro de Max. Se Max diz a Frank que ama cachorros, ele mencionará que o antigo dono de Pompidou era uma pessoa muito má, mas que está morto agora, indicando que ele matou essa pessoa. Se Pompidou foi morto no Episódio 3, Frank também mencionará que bateu no motorista do caminhão que atingiu seu cachorro e que ele tem sorte por ainda estar vivo. : Clique aqui para ver todas as saídas possíveis. Opção 3= Opção 3 Frank enviará a Max uma mensagem de texto amigável mais tarde no game, para motivá-la. |-|Opções 1 e 2 = Opções 1 e 2 Frank não enviará uma mensagem de texto a Max. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Se Frank não havia sido morto durante o Episódio 4, ele pode ser encontrado ferido no Restaurante Two Whales, com Joyce cuidando dele. É possível falar com Frank e contar a verdade sobre o que aconteceu com Rachel Amber. Frank parece visivelmente triste por sua morte, principalmente se é dito que ela morreu por uma overdose, indicando que Frank indiretamente vendeu a Nathan as drogas que acabaram matando Rachel. Frank também se lembrará de como seu cão, Pompidou, sempre odiou Nathan. Se Chloe for sacrificada, ele estará assistindo seu funeral de longe, com Pompidou. Se Arcadia Bay for sacrificada e ele não havia sido morto pela Chloe anteriormente, ele provavelmente morre no restaurante devido a uma explosão de gás causada por seu trailer. Mortes Associadas * Rachel Amber (Indiretamente Causada) - Frank forneceu as drogas que Nathan e Jefferson usaram para causar uma overdose em Rachel. * Kate Marsh (Indiretamente Causada, Determinante) - Frank forneceu as drogas que Nathan e Jefferson usaram para drogar Kate, o que a levou a ser filmada e humilhada e, consequentemente, à sua tentativa de suicídio. * Outras vítimas da Sala Escura (Indiretamente Causada) - Por ser o traficante local de Arcadia Bay, ele provavelmente também forneceu as drogas usadas em outras vítimas da Sala Escura. Relacionamentos Amigos * Pompidou - Pompidou é o mais próximo e único amigo de Frank em Arcadia Bay. Frank o salvou de seu antigo dono, que o havia treinado para lutar em rinhas de cães. Ele tem uma conexão de carinho e amor com seu cão e o valoriza muito. Pompidou tem um grande impacto na vida de Frank, o ajudando a estar mais em paz consigo mesmo e a se tornar mais "humano". * Chloe Price (Determinante) - Frank parece ser, originalmente, um inimigo de Chloe, já que ele fica agressivo quando Chloe começa a demorar pra devolver o dinheiro que deve à ele. Se Max e Chloe tem uma conversa pacífica com ele em "Dark Room", eles podem se tornar amigos por compartilharem o pensamento de que Rachel ainda está viva e por quererem encontrá-la. * Max Caulfield (Determinante) - Max era, originalmente, um dos inimigos de Frank, por ter apontado uma arma para ele por ele estar sendo agressivo com Chloe. Se Max tenta atirar, uma tensão é criada entre eles. Se Max e Chloe tem uma conversa pacífica com ele em "Dark Room", eles podem se tornar amigos por compartilharem o pensamento de que Rachel ainda está viva e por quererem encontrá-la. Família * Pai - Frank viu seu pai apenas uma vez, se referindo à ele como um bastardo, e dizendo que nessa vez ele citou a bíblia dizendo que quer "entrar em sua casa justificado". Frank interpreta isso como ele dizendo que queria fazer a coisa certa, e ele quer fazer o mesmo. Ele diz que talvez Max o esteja ajudando a chegar lá. Max pode ouvir isso no restaurante em "Polarized". Inimigos * Chloe Price (Determinante) - Desde o início do jogo, Frank se mostra hostil com Chloe, por causa de uma antiga dívida que ela não o pagou. A relação entre eles pode piorar se Chloe deixar que Max atire um osso para Pompidou na estrada, fazendo o cachorro ser atropelado por um caminhão e morrer, ou durante o confronto deles na praia, se Chloe esfaquear ou atirar em Frank e Max não voltar no tempo para impedir que isso aconteça. Ele também se mostrará mais rude se durante o confronto Chloe não estiver com o dinheiro, já que havia marcado o encontro justamente para isso. * Max Caulfield (Determinante) - Max poderá atrair o ódio de Frank se escolher atirar nele no primeiro episódio, embora a arma não estivesse carregada. Ele sairá do lixão fazendo uma ameaça para ela e Chloe, dizendo que não esquecerá que Max quase atirou nele. No restaurante, Max poderá irritar Frank se derrubar sua comida ou bebida para tentar pegar as chaves dele, mas poderá voltar no tempo para que ele não a machuque. Durante o confronto, Frank poderá se enfurecer com Max ao deduzir que ela invadiu seu trailer ou fez seu cachorro ser atropelado, e irá pra cima dela com uma faca. Porém, mesmo que Pompidou seja morto ou Frank acabe com a perna machucada, ele ainda irá aceitar conversar com Max no restaurante no Episódio 5, e mostrará um lado mais sentimental caso Max revele que Rachel está morta. Interesses Amorosos * Rachel Amber - Frank estava em um relacionamento com Rachel, a qual tinha um grande impacto em sua vida, ele a valorizava muito. Frank a amava profundamente, isso é evidente nas fotos de Rachel que ele mantinha consigo e em seu tom suave quando se refere à ela. É evidente que ele sente muita falta dela desde seu desaparecimento e, apesar de seu relacionamento hostil com Max e Chloe, ele fica disposto a ajudá-las ao perceber que elas podem encontrá-la. Não se sabe se esses sentimentos eram recíprocos ou não, mas o game sugere fortemente que não; ela pode ter tido algum interesse no início, mas isso acabou depois e ela passou a apenas usa-lo para conseguir drogas ilícitas de alta qualidade sem custo. Isso é evidente com Nathan afirmando que ela estava com ele apenas para conseguir drogas de graça, já que ela parecia ter um vício em drogas, e ele ainda acrescenta que Rachel achava Frank um "mentiroso e um perdedor", como a maioria das pessoas em Arcadia Bay, devido ao seu status de traficante, e chama Frank de "babaca" por ter acreditado que Rachel realmente o amava. Jefferson, por quem Rachel estava realmente apaixonada, revela que Rachel realmente usava Frank por seu vício em drogas, o que torna a afirmação anterior de Nathan bem possível. Clientes * Nathan Prescott - Nathan buscava por drogas para uso recreacional para o Clube Vortex, mas também com o propósito de auxiliar Mark Jefferson nas sessões da Sala Escura. Frank se tornou mais inquieto quanto a fornecer drogas a Nathan devido à sua ignorância inconsequente e à sua atitude adolescente. Frank se refere à ele como "Rott" em seu livro caixa. * Stella Hill - Frank compra drogas de uso recreacional de Frank para se manter motivada e focada em seus trabalhos escolares. Há também a possibilidade de que ela as use para se distrair de seu meio familiar enquanto na Blackwell. Frank se refere à ela como "Dachshund" em seu livro caixa. * Chloe Price - Chloe frequentemente comprava drogas de Frank e fazia empréstimos para alimentar seu recém encontrado vício em drogas para lidar com a perda de seu pai. Frank se refere à ela como "Bulldog" em seu livro caixa. Espírito Animal e Simbolismo Significado do Nome De origem latina, o significado do nome Frank é "livre". Pessoas com esse nome tendem a ter um profundo desejo interior de usar suas habilidades de liderança, e a ter independência pessoal. Eles preferem focar em problemas maiores e mais importantes, e delegar os detalhes. Isso combina com a vida independente e solitária que Frank leva, vivendo em um trailer na praia fora da cidade e administrando seu próprio negócio de drogas. Cores Simbólicas Frank é fortemente associado à cor vermelha. Sua camisa vermelha simboliza agressão, circunstâncias trágicas e ódio. As cores preta e branca em sua jaqueta podem também ser associadas à morte, seja significando que ele é, em parte, responsável pela morte de alguém, ou que ele fica próximo da morte por causa das drogas (ou por Max quase ter atirado nele). No entanto, não há nenhuma evidência real de há, realmente, um verdadeiro significado nessas cores. Espírito Animal O espírito animal de Frank é, provavelmente, um cachorro Poder Canino, Simbolo Animal de Lealdade, Amizade e Amor Incondicional (em inglês). Com sua companhia peluda por perto, ele mostra vários traços de um cão em si mesmo. Ele é ferozmente leal à aqueles com os quais se importa; ele fica com Pompidou depois de resgatá-lo das rinhas de cães, e toma conta dele. Ele também fala de forma afeiçoada sobre Rachel Amber e fica realmente triste com seu desaparecimento e com a notícia de sua morte, caso Max decida contar a ele sobre a morte de Rachel e o envolvimento de Nathan. Frank deseja largar seu negócio de drogas, como é evidente por seu manual de emprego em seu trailer e por como ele lamenta ter vendido drogas a Nathan caso Max decida contar a ele que Rachel morreu por uma overdose administrada por Nathan; isso se encaixa na atitude engenhosa e disposta a aprender daqueles que tem o cão como seu espírito animal. Inconsistências : Artigo principal: Inconsistênciasthumb|Episódio 4 / Foto de Frank e Rachel / Episódio 5|303x303px Apesar de Frank nunca ter tido a tatuagem de uma cicatriz em sua garganta através do game, ele claramente tem uma no final do Episódio 1 e no final "Sacrificar Chloe" enquanto ele assiste o funeral de Chloe. No entanto, é possível que ele tenha aplicado e removido algum tipo de tatuagem adesiva removível. Há também a foto de Frank e Rachel que Max pode encontrar em seu trailer no Episódio 3, que mostra claramente que Frank está com a tatuagem novamente. Isso é muito contraditório, mas é provavelmente um erro de design. Curiosidades * Frank parece ter sido modelado usando como referência o Assassino de Cidade dos Sonhos (Mulholland Drive). * Seu sobrenome "Bowers" pode ser uma referência à A Coisa (''ou originalmente "''IT") de Stephen King, onde o líder dos valentões tem o nome de Henry Bowers. Acredita-se que seu primeiro nome seja uma referência a "Frank, o Coelho" de ''Donnie Darko ''(link em inglês). * Frank tem várias tatuagens, como um cervo com uma flecha espetada no pescoço (no peito), um pássaro negro com a cabeça de uma serpente/dragão atrás (no pescoço, do lado direito) e cartas de baralho e dados (no pescoço, do lado esquerdo). * O trailer de Frank tem a placa "BRKBD", uma referência à série de TV ''Breaking Bad, ''na qual o professor de química, Walter White, e seu cúmplice e antigo aluno, Jesse Pinkman, produzem cristais de metanfetamina em um trailer. * Ele é aparentemente muito habilidoso em arrombamentos, tendo até ensinado Chloe em algum ponto. Referências de:Frank Bowers en:Frank Bowers es:Frank Bowers fr:Frank Bowers pl:Frank Bowers ru:Фрэнк Бауэрс Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Determinante Categoria:Life is Strange